Collaborative software applications provide various features, such as electronic mail, calendars, contacts, and tasks. Collaborative software applications also provide support for data storage and for mobile and web-based access to information. One example of collaborative software applications is Microsoft Exchange Server.
The contents and data of a collaborative software application can be lost after a data loss event. Restoring lost data of the collaborative software application can be performed in a number of ways. One approach is to perform an image-based full restore. In an image-based full-restore, one or more databases are restored at once. However, during the full-restore, the availability of the collaborative software application to the users of the application will be compromised. Since doing a full-restore is time-consuming, the collaborative software application can potentially be down for a long time.